After the Beat: Deleted Scenes
by i am pie
Summary: Hairspray Anyone who liked After the Beat will like this. It includes everthing I couldn't show because Link was to lazy to be there. Check it out! Newly Updated!
1. Boring Author's Note

**Alright, I pickled and pondered over how to do this for a while.**

**I decided that that you all didn't want to see in the story what you already had in the original, hence the name: After the Beat: Deleted Scenes.**

**Some I've already decided to do is the Penny/Seaweed farewell scene, the Seaweed/Joey fight scene, and the Tracy-invites-Edna-to-the-Larkins-for-lunch scene.**

**Any others you want to see? I'm open to really any suggestions, including things that might happen before it starts or after it ends. I will think of some if you guys don't. **

**Okey dokey, Artichoke-y...**

**Oh yeah, standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Hairspray or anything else, because if I owned Hairspray, all this would have really happened.**

**Of course, I would be afraid it would come off as a poorly made sequal, which it probably would, so I might have just posted it here anyway. Funny how things come full circle. **

**See ya on the flip side!**


	2. Tracy Extends Larkin Invitation

Link was quiet for a moment, then grabbed Tracy's hand and smiled at her. "I know. But things are changing. Starting with people like you"

Tracy smiled. Link, oh, Link, he always knew just what to say to make her feel better. "Thanks. See you tomorrow." She hugged him, then exited the car. After opening her front door, turning, waving, and closing the door like she always did, she tossed her back pack on a chair in the living room. Her mother, was, as always, hunched over the ironing board. "Hi, Ma."

"Hello, Tracy." Tracy went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She went to the living room and sat down across from her mother, who was folding laundry now. "Ug, look at all this, its going to take me until next Saturday to catch up!"

Tracy sat up, remembering. "Oh, Ma, Saturday! Link's parents want to have us over for lunch this Saturday. Since Link and I are going steady and all, you know."

Edna's head whipped up. "What? This Saturday? Oh, Tracy!" She grabbed a hard candy from the dish next to her chair and slipped it inbetween her lipstick painted lips. "Not this Saturday!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with this Saturday? I thought maybe even Daddy could close the shop and come with us."

Edna's anxiety was visible. "No, Tracy, no." She didn't say anything else, just rose and took the laundry basket to the next room. Tracy followed her.

"Ma! Why? The Larkins want to meet us!" Which meant they wanted to meet Tracy, which meant Link had been talking about her, which made her feel good.

"They can't see me like this! Maybe after... after... Oh, Tracy!"

"Ma, you look great!"

"Ask your father to go! I just can't!" She smoothed her skirt and started laying out the laundry. Tracy sighed and stopped talking. She went to her room to sulk. Ever since they had been going out, she had reduced the amount of pictures of him, though a few still hung around her mirror.

At dinner, Tracy sat down quietly. After they all three had food, she spoke. "Daddy, guess what?"

"What, pumpkin?"

"The Larkins want to have us over for lunch on Saturday."

"And who are the Larkins?"

"Daddy! Link's parents. Link Larkin?"

"Oh, the Larkins. Well, you know I can't go, I've got to work. Your mother will have to excuse me."

"Wilbur! I can't go!" Edna looked mortified.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Why not!?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tracy watched this exchange.

"You take her!" Wilbur sighed. Tracy had to speak.

"Well, someone has to take me! I can't go by myself!" Edna tossed her napkin on the table and escaped to her room. Wilbur patted his daughter's hand.

"I'll talk to her, huh?"

"Ok, Daddy."

After both were gone from sight, Tracy snuck to the edge of the hallway, where she could hear them talking.

"Nonsense! You're beautiful, and if those Larkin's don't like you, they have problems."

Edna mumbled something.

"I thought you got over this! It's no big deal! Babe! Babe, come on," Then both of them started whispering. Tracy frowned. After a couple minutes of this, she heard the bed creak. They were getting up.

Tracy scrambled and tried to push herself up, but tripped, and landed with a thunk. Panicking, she crawled into the living room and hid behind the sofa.

Edna and Wilbur ran out. "What was that?" cried Edna.

"Tracy, are you ok?" They went to the kitchen. Pushing herself up, she made a dash for the bathroom.

"Tracy? Where are you?" Tracy flushed the toilet and walked back out, trying not to pant.

"Bathroom, sorry."

"Did you hear that?" asked Wilbur, looking around.

"What?"

"Something fell, and there was a slam."

"Slam? No, sorry." Tracy hoped her parent wouldn't notice her deep breaths, as she tried not to gasp.

"Must have come from outside... oh well. Your mother is taking you to lunch."

"Thanks, Ma!" Tracy lept forward and hugged her mother. For some reason, Wilbur could convince Edna of anything. Tracy didn't ask how, she was just glad he could.

"Oh, but what should I take?"

Wilbur, glad to be back at the dinner table, swallowed his bite. "Why not that chocolate cake you make so good? The one with strawberry icing?"

"Ooh, Ma, that one is good."

"No! I can't let them think all I do is eat desserts! I'll... I'll take celery sticks!"

"Ma! Please don't take celery sticks!"

"Celery and carrots, then. I'll take a vegetable platter."

"Oh, Ma, I'll die from embarresment if you do that!"

"Dear, you don't know what they're making. A desset might be a better bet."

Edna licked her lips. "I'd rather take carrots. Baby carrots are nice."

Tracy silently pleaded for help from her father. He smiled at her, but did nothing. She knew he would fix it, find a happy medium, or something. Now all she could do was hope that it would all fall together at the Larkins.


	3. The Fight

**Language alert! Nothing bad, more nasty insults, but it's only fair to warn.**

Seaweed leaned against the building, waiting. He was in no rush, he'd waited all last night. Through the plate glass, he could see Joey picking at his food, arm hung casually across the seat. Across from him sat...was it Shelly? One of those Amber look alikes no longer on the show.

He kicked a small stone sitting in front of him. Joey sure was taking his godforsaken time eating. Seaweed was generally a mild tempered boy, but now he felt impatient. After what seemed like forever, Joey stood up. Seaweed watched, silently, as he left the diner and crossed the street.

He started to open his car door when he saw Seaweed. He face twisted from suprise to a sneer. It was amazing how ugly hate could be. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the ni-"

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh, touchy, aren't we?" He put his hands up mockingly and walked around his car to stand in front of Seaweed. "Come on, I thought you had a paticular...fondness for people in the right race."

Seaweed could literally hear his blood boiling. "Take that back. Now."

"Hey, hey, whatever. Waste of girl, I won't lie. She wouldn't be half bad looking if she weren't contaminated."

Joey sniggered. Seaweed grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the alley wall. For a split second, there was fear in his eyes. Then he recovered and sneered again. He started to speak, but Seaweed interupted him.

"No, now you listen, you disgusting pig. My sister if twice, three times the person you could ever dream of being. You take back what you said about her or I swear to God, I will smash your face in."

"Do it. They'll arrest your nasty ape ass so fast, you'll never see sunlight again. No one trusts you blacks. So who are they going to let off? You, or me?"

Seaweed punched him once, hard, right on the nose. Blood trickled out, and Joey winced. He recovered his sneer for a moment.

"I can see the headlines now. 'Ghetto horror attacks innocent co-star.'"

Seaweed hit his eye this time, and Joey retalitated. He missed. Seaweed landed a punch, but it was on Joey's mouth, and he cut his fist.

A loud yell came from the street. Seaweed turned to see Shelly shouting for help. Joey didn't miss this time. Seaweed staggered, and lurched towards Joey, who backed up rapidly.

He tripped over a soda can, and fell onto his back with a thunk. His leg was twisted under him. Shelly ran towards him and leaned over him, yelling and making a fuss. Joey let out a low groan, mumbling something about his leg being broken.

Seaweed panicked, and ran.

The only place he could think to go was Penny's house. Joey's words were ringing through him, surely he would be arrested. He had to say goodbye to Penny.

Calmly, he scaled the fire escape that led to her room. She sat at the desk, chewing on her pencil. Seaweed appreciated the moment before alerting her to his presence. "Pst, Penny,"

She turned, suprised. Her face lit up. "Seaweed! What are you doing here?"

"I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, or tried too, anyway. She pulled his arm.

"Come in, but we have to be quick. Ma thinks I'm doing homework." She looked at him. "What happened? You're scratched up."

"Penny, I... we can't... We have to... break up." Penny looked for a moment like she didn't register the information.

"What?" she asked, still smiling. It faded as it sunk in. "Why?"

"I screwed up. I screwed up big, Penny. I got in a fight... this isn't going to end well. He'll probably call the police... I love you. Know that. I always will. But I can't see you anymore."

Tears filled Penny's eyes, and Seaweed's tear ducts were stinging. "No."

Seaweed didn't say anything, just kissed her. He was all messed up right now. He crawled out the window and Penny followed, her head sticking out the window, pigtails swinging. "Seaweed! What's going on?" He looked up at her.

Blowing her a kiss, he sighed. "I love you, Penny Pingleton."

He forced himself not to look back as he ran. He had to get home before something worse happened.


	4. Penny Leaves Home

Edna looked up when a knocking at the door inturrupted the Turnblad dinner. Tracy did as well. "I'll get it, Ma." She sat her napkin down and got up, puzzled. Who could it be? She wished now that they had a peephole in their door.

When she pulled it open, she was suprised to see her friend, Penny, looking distraught. "Penny, are you ok?"

"I... Mother found out about Seaweed getting arrested... We... She..." Penny trailed off, looking lost. Tracy grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. When they entered the kitchen, Edna stood up. "Penny, are you ok?"

"Mother found out about Seaweed getting arrested. We had a huge argument. I left..." Penny didn't make eye contact, just shrugged and sighed. Edna pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, you poor thing. Wilbur, get another plate. And Tracy, grab her a chair? Have you ate yet?"

Penny shook her head. "I'm not very hungry, though."

"You need to eat. It's just pork and beans tonight, I'm afraid." Wilbur and Tracy returned, and Penny sat down without argument. She ate what Edna forced down her throat.

Tracy looked at her parents once she had swallowed the last bite. Grabbing Penny's hand, she smiled. "May we be excused?"

"You need to do the dishes," said Edna. Tracy and Penny took the plates and silverware and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Penny quietly grabbed the towel and offered a smile to Tracy, who was starting at her, mouth open. "Well?" she said.

Penny shrugged. "Well, what?"

"Well, what?" exclaimed Tracy, dropping the dishes into the sink and turning on the water. "Well, what!? What happened?"

"Oh. Um, she saw it all on the news, about everyone looking for him, about how Joey's in the hospital... She got mad."

Tracy scrubbed a plate and stared at Penny. "But, I thought... Didn't you tell her you weren't with him anymore?"

"Yeah, and she believed me, after making me go to confession and pray myself sick. But I guess she changed her mind."

"Penny! Why are you here and not home chained to your bed like normal?"

"Well, this time it didn't quite go like that. I stormed out."

Tracy dropped the fork she was holding. "You did what?"

"I... I left. I got mad. I feel really bad."

Tracy smiled and hugged her. "You go, girl! You needed to do that."

"The thing is, I sort of yelled at her...and now I've got no where to stay." Penny looked down, obviously feeling guilty.

"Of course you'll stay here!"

"What?" Tracy and Penny whirled around to see Edna in the doorway. "Tracy Edna Turnblad, are you telling me that Prudence doesn't know she's here?"

"Mrs. Turnblad, I'm sorry, but... She probably assumed I'd come here... But I've got no where to go."

"Ma, if you don't let her stay, she's going to be on the street!" Tracy held Penny's hand. Edna sighed.

"I suppose you can sleep on Tracy's trundle bed for tonight."

Tracy smiled and squeezed Penny's hand. "Thanks, Ma!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Turnblad."

"But I'm calling Prudence tomorrow!"

Penny just nodded. Edna returned to the living room, and Tracy smiled. "Come on, let's finish these and we can go make the bed. We'll pretend nothing's wrong and that this is a sleepover."

Penny smiled at her. "Ok." Giggling, they both turned back to the sink.


	5. A Grand Farewell

Seaweed paused in front of his mother's shop and his home. "Listen, Mr. Collins... thanks. I know I probably won't be able to talk to you again, so..." He turned and offered his had to Corny, who took and shook it.

"Seaweed, of all the young men I've worked with, I have to say- you stand out. I don't know the story, but I trust you."

"Thanks. That means alot." With a deep breath, he opened the door. His sister was fighting with a folding table. She looked up when the bell sounded. The table dropped and she squealed.

Seaweed met her halfway and picked her up, spinning. Neither of them said anything, just laughed. The door to the apartment was flung open. He caught his balance and sat his sister down. In the doorway stood his mother, looking worn and tired.

She pulled him into a hug. "Oh Seaweed, I'm so glad you're ok." He heard her sniffle, and felt her wipe a tear away. Seventeen was almost an adult. But still, he found comfort in his mother's arms. He never thought he would be in jail, but then again, he never thought anything that had happened recently would.

She pulled away and held him at am's length. A smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. He smiled back, which was why he was suprised when she smacked him across the back of his head.

"Why'd you go and get arrested?"

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Mama, I'm sorry I just..." He trailed off when he looked behind his mother and saw Link and Tracy, and behind them, bags under her eyes but beautiful as ever, Penny.

He held his arms out, and she fell into them. He held her tight, feeling her heart beat against his chest. He never wanted to let her go, but finally managed to, long enough to do what he'd wanted to do for almost three days now.

Pulling away from her lollipop-red lips, He took her hand and led her through the kitchen into the living room, oblivious of everthing else around him. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey. What's this?" he asked gently.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." she said quietly, sniffling.

"Never," He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away and pressed his forhead against hers. "Darlin', listen to me. I will never, ever leave you alone. Ever." He wiped the tear off her cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned and saw Tracy and Link, shoulder to shoulder, looking at them with sympathy and sadness in their eyes. He cleared his throat and squeezed Penny's hand, then stood up.

Tracy looked into his eyes, and shrugged ever so slightly. He hugged her loosely. "Hey, Trace." St. Tracy, more like it. He could never repay her for everything she'd given her. She gave him a chance to dance on the show. Belief things could be better. Penny. She gave him Penny.

He then looked at Link. Link Larkin, resident crooner, and smiled. Tracy liked him, and he seemed ok. Seaweed offered him a smile. Link smiled back at him. He sat back down next to Penny and looked at them.

Tracy leaned against Link, her support, probably without even realizing it. "We know how unfair this is," _We. _They were speaking in we's. Seaweed couldn't help but feel jealous. He wouldn't get to stay here long enough to start speaking in we's anytime soon with Penny. "But, Seaweed, you've got a long night ahead of you, so..."

She looked up a Link, who nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. She continued to speak. "Penny, we need...we need to leave soon." Seaweed felt slapped. That was it? He had to just say hi, and she leave? No!

He cleared his throat, and looked at Penny, then back at Tracy. "Yeah. Give us a minute?" They nodded and backed into the kitchen.

He turned and grabbed Penny's hand. She looked into his eyes. "I don't want you to go, Seaweed. I want you to stay here with me."

"I know, babe, I know. But it won't be long. You'll stay here and finish high school, ok? I'm going to go to Chicago, get us set up, and then you'll come and we'll be together again. It'll go faster that you think, huh?"

She nodded sadly. "Seaweed?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"I..." She sighed and fell against him, her head resting on his shoulder. The next thing she whispered into his ear. "I want to be with you forever."

He sighed gently. Just being near her made his heart be faster. In no way did he believe he could go that long without contacting her. He felt comfort in his cell overnight just knowing she was in the same city. Soon he wouldn't even be able to think that.

"I will. I'm always going to be with you. You're going to be with me, too. Every single day." She pulled away, and he wiped tears from his eyes as she did the same thing. Then he stood up and held his hand out. With a small smile, she took it and stood. Together, they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone looked up at them. He leaned in and kissed her, then pulled her close. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

She nodded but held him tighter. She surely wasn't making this any easier. He fought tears and managed to say, "Penny, darlin', I love you."

She whimpered, then said "I love you, too." Tracy pulled her away and they let their fingers stay entertwined until she was across the room and their arms couldn't stretch anymore.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He let out a shuddering breath. The door shut and he felt his heart tighten.

His mother put her arm on his shoulder. "I know it hurts, but we need to hurry." He wiped the tears away and sighed.

"Ok."


	6. Chicago

**I'm back!! Sorry for the overly-exaggerated hiatus, I'll try to be more consistent now. ****Promise :****-D**

Penny clutched her suitcase, palms sweating. She didn't know what to do with herself. The train ride had been good, exciting almost, because she knew she would see the love of her life again. But as the landscape changed she felt her mouth growing dry. Cities she didn't know the name of flew by.

Now she was walking down an unfamiliar street in a city that felt… foreign. Her feet were hurting, but her budget was pushed past the limit just for a ticket, so a cab was out of question. And if Seaweed didn't take her in she would have to walk all the way back to Baltimore.

Those thoughts hadn't snuck into her head until those cities she didn't recognize start flying by. But she pushed them out of her mind then and now, instead closing her eyes and imagining his beautiful face, among other things, and her mind cleared.

The paper she had scribbled his aunt's address had been folded and unfolded so many times that it was already look old and torn. She didn't even need it though, because she'd memorized it long ago. _614 Hamilton St. _

Her head turned from left to right as she walked down Hamilton Street slowly, terrified of missing it. But she didn't. There is was. Just as normal as the house on the left and the house on the right of it. She stood on the sidewalk working up courage.

It hadn't come after a minute, so she approached the door anyway, and knocked. Nothing happened. She knocked harder, then switched her suitcase to the other hand.

The door cracked. An angry looking woman stared at Penny. She was caught off guard. "Yes?" the woman demanded.

"Is… er… is Seaweed there?"

She paused for a fraction of a second and then frowned. "No. There's no one here by that name."

"Oh." Penny felt slapped. Surely she couldn't have the wrong address.

"Well. Goodbye." The woman closed the door on Penny's face. She frowned for a second. Tears welled up in her eyes. Slowly she turned around and walked away. At the sidewalk, she looked back. Chicago's houses were somewhat like Baltimore's, squashed together. Maybe she'd really got the wrong house. No. It was 614 Hamilton Street.

She started to turn away, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sudden movement.

The door of 614 Hamilton Street flung open. Out of it ran Seaweed Stubbs, hair shaggier, but just as fast. He lept down the stairs and ran to Penny, and was there before she could register what was happening.

He grabbed her and kissed her, and held her close.

"I-I-I… didn't belong in Baltimore anymore I-"

"I don't care." He said, smiling. "I care that you're here." Laughing, he grabbed her hand. "Though you shouldn't be."

"Well…"

"Doesn't matter. We can figure all that later." Penny smiled, and walked back to the house, holding his hand. He opened the door for her, and she walked in. There was the angry woman.

"Isaac!! You can't do that sort of thing, just out on the street!"

"It's Seaweed, Aunt Di, and yes I can. This is my girl."

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but she can't stay here!" She said, eyeing the suitcase.

"We'll talk about it later, Aunt Di. Baltimore is far away, and I know I was tired. Can she rest a little while?"

Aunt Di thought a minute, then nodded. Seaweed smiled at Penny, and squeezed her hand. She smiled back. She was where she belonged.


End file.
